The Inheritance (mod)
Nexus Mods Overview A fully-voiced quest mod from the creator of New Vegas Bounties. Nexus Mods Description Having learned of the Courier's exploits, a dying man contacts the player in hopes of employing him/her to deliver a mysterious package. Upon accepting the job, the Courier will soon find himself/herself making unwilling allies and dangerous enemies, all jockeying to claim the same prize. The Inheritance is a compact, lore-friendly quest mod for Fallout New Vegas, designed to offer new avenues to experience combat and role-playing for high-level characters. It offers a challenging primary quest that is followed by a collection of small sidequests, all dependent on the player's actions. While all of these quests include the trademark ultra-violence and profanity found in my past mods, some of the content departs from New Vegas Bounties in tone and style, as some quests are more dependent on finesse instead of aggression. A detailed description of prerequisites for each side quest is included in the read me. This mod began as a series of scripting experiments for another project, The Siege of Firebase Zulu, therefore some of the side quests are wholly unrelated to the primary quest. Nonetheless, I believe players appreciate fresh content, so I elected to include these missions. Someguy2000 Website Description Having learned of the Courier's exploits, a dying man contacts the player in hopes of employing him/her to deliver a mysterious package. Upon accepting the job, the Courier will soon find himself/herself making unwilling allies and dangerous enemies, all jockeying to claim the same prize. The Inheritance is a compact, lore-friendly quest mod for Fallout New Vegas, designed to offer new avenues to experience combat and role-playing for high-level characters. Gameplay * The Inheritance ** Cultural References * Characters ** Joe Sellers ** Bradley ** Zimmer * Mentioned Characters ** Khagan * Factions ** The Enclave ** The Sydicate * Quests ** The Inheritance ** Fiend's Ransom ** Think of the Children! ** Fiends Anonymous ** Gimme Shelter ** Repaid in Full *Locations * Items * Notes & Messages Cast * Reebdog as Bradley / Heinz * Anothernewdawn as Joe Sellers / Vaughn / Ronnie / Koestler * The_Yellow_Dart as Zimmer / Ranger Beaumont * Jace180 as Tony Chase * ElijahLucian as Cady / Courier 1 / Hastings / Hawkins / Grant * Someguy2000 as Nowak the Wanderer / Severus * Jay33721 as Bucky / James Anderson * Josue Garcia as Felix Cortez * KaitMazing as Esther * Mishaxhi as Chester * Nile Zam Jones as Ranger Rubin * RainsfordXY as Courier 2 * Brigand231 as Courier 3 * UglyDucklingStudios as Syndicate Doorman Credits * Testing ** Quetzlsacatanango ** Looloolooigotsomeapples ** DJKnightDnB ** Unoctium ** Modder3434 ** RussianWalstelander ** JMR333 ** Appendant ** Gunslinger6792 ** thecabanaboy ** Mohamed2001 ** Axionus ** TheCourier13 ** Brigand231 * Assets//Resources ** Silenced 9mm SMG *** micalov for the "basic mesh edits" *** millenia for the WRP UV mapped SMG ** lordinquisitor for the "Gold Bars" ** Dragbody for "Bradley's Armor" * Other ** drithius for the "Honest Hearts bug fix" ** Unoctium for the "Inheritance Trailer" ** Appendant for the "Freeside Open Patch Promotional Videos File:The Inheritance Trailer Promotional Images 49012-1-1358676225.jpg|The Inheritance 49012-2-1358676227.jpg|Just A Merc 49012-3-1358676227.jpg|A Simple Delivery 49012-4-1358676228.jpg| 49012-1-1358676302.jpg|Guarding Westside 49012-2-1358676303.jpg|Shotgun Diplomacy 49012-3-1358676303.jpg|Alert 49012-4-1358676303.jpg|Defending Ranger Station Charlie Category:The Someguy Series - Fallout New Vegas